


Who Knew

by PrincessMischief



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMischief/pseuds/PrincessMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sat in a room with three hot men wondering if she was dreaming. Because stuff like this don't just happen. So why was Robert Downey Jr, Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans in her living room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

She took a deep breath before looking ahead of classroom. Her black curly hair fell nicely down her back and on her shoulder. It's only five minutes to dismissal but she wished the bell would hurry up. She had no specific place to go after, it's always like this everyday. She hates art class. The class is for to show our feelings and she gets in trouble for doing just that. She cast her brown eyes at the clock before snapping themup ahead. 

"Miss Everett, can you tell me what you been drawing?"

The dark skinned girl sighed before looking up at the teacher who was leaning on his desk. Looking at her through geeky glasses. She was about to respond but the bell finally rang. Smirking she grabbed her stuff and bag and rushed out of the class. Ignoring the teacher's call for her to come back. Once at the locker she gave a sigh of relief before opening her locker and putting her books away. After closing the locker she jumped at the presence of her best friend, Azjah. 

"Scared you, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and started out of the school. "Not really"

The three years younger dark skinned girl smirked before running after her older friend. "Sherise, wait up!"

She stopped by a curb and turned to face the sixteen year old. Who stopped running a few inches away. 

"Mom is taking us to the movies. Wanna come?"

Sherise smirked her eyes glistened with mischief. "Why Azj, are you asking me out?"

Azjah glared at her friend as a sliver Honda accord pulled up. Sherise turned and smiled at the driver before opening the passenger door. 

"Hey Solange"

The slightly heavy set dark skin woman smiled as Azjah got in. The sixteen year old smiled at her friend through the window. 

"So the movies?"

Sherise shook her head before stepping back. "Sorry. Need to be home, daddy's orders"

Mother and daughter nodded before Solange pulled off down the parking lot. Sherise frowned before walking off the school's grounds and turned a corner. Parked not far from the school was a black stretch GMC truck limo. After taking a deep breath she approached the truck. A light skinned man with shoulder length dirty blond hair and hazel eyes opened the back door with a smile. 

"Good afternoon, Sherise"

Sherise grunted before getting in the truck. After waiting for the driver to get in she buckled up before turning her gaze back up front. 

"Riley, where's my father?"

Riley sighed before pulling off down the street. "He has some business to take care of. A meeting of some sort"

Sherise frowned upon the answer and looked out the window watching the scenery blur by. Not knowing she will be in a hell of a ride when she gets home.


End file.
